(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to word length converters and, more particularly to a word length converter employed between a first and a second data processing unit each utilizing a different word length.
(2) Background Art
Work length converters are very well known to those skilled in the art. In this regard word converters are known which transfer data from a unit using a given word format to a second unit using a larger word format. Such converters transfer a received smaller word in the format of a larger word filling in high-order bits with blank data. Such an arrangement while operating generally satisfactorily requires the second unit to store and process nonmeaningful blank information.
Other arrangements are known which transmit data words serially between units one bit at a time. In this regard, transfers both to the unit using the larger word format and to the unit using the smaller word format reception processing of each bit of information separately and additional processing to format the received data bits into data words. Such an arrangement, while operating generally satisfactorily, requires the expenditure of large amounts of data processing capability to effect the transfer of data.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and useful word length converter that provides reformated data to the second unit without resorting to the use of blank filler data or large amounts of data processing capability as found in previously utilized designs.